Conventional systems and methods for supporting a firearm from a person, typically a type of sling, are often relatively complicated and may be difficult to use. In some instances, a user must learn complicated routines for using a conventional sling. Other types of slings are not relatively easy to wear, and can also be difficult to remove from a user's body. Because removal from the user's body may also be relatively slow, conventional slings may be detrimental to the user in combat or other dangerous situation, particularly when the user desires to remove the sling and associated firearm from his or her body. Likewise, other types of slings can interfere with a user's movement and could negatively impact a user's response time in a combat or hunting situation, especially should an emergency or rapid response condition arise. Furthermore, some conventional firearm slings can become uncomfortable to wear, which may result in fatigue, thus reducing the user's reaction time in emergency, combat, rapid response situations or conditions.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for supporting an object, such as a firearm, from a person.
A further need exists for a sling system and apparatus for supporting an object, such as a firearm, from a person, in which the sling can include a two-point design to enable the user to position the object or firearm in a variety of carry and/or shooting positions.
Yet a further need exists for a sling system and apparatus for supporting an associated object or firearm from a person, particularly for an object or firearm with a front and rear side sling swivel.
Additionally, a further need exists for a sling system and apparatus with relatively quick adjustment capability for relatively easier adjustment and/or removal when supporting an associated object or firearm from a person.
A further need exists for methods associated with a sling system and apparatus for supporting an object or firearm from a person.